strandsoffatefandomcom-20200214-history
Mercury-Class Frigate
The Mercury-Class Frigate is a vessel designed by the Triumvirate to focus on the newly developed Thor's Hammer technology, an improvement on the MARC technology, and to build with new sweeping low profile hull designs developed by a unified Triumvirate. Designed and crafted as part of the Triumvirate's Onyx Project, these vessels are the foremost in speed and stealth thanks to their low profile and new systems. Compared to traditional warships the Mercury-Class appears more like that of a civilian craft, with a secured interior and reinforced transparasteel viewports the Mercury-class is a complete warship. Characteristics Classified, to arrive in official release documents. Performance While maintaining the traditional Triumvirate designs, the Mercury-class remains no exception to the rule. Bearing the double-hull of Triumvirate origins, the Mercury is the first known vessel of its size to have such defencive capabilities and is probably the smallest known vessel in the galaxy to boast such a defence. Able to take a beating that rivals that of its big-sisters, the Mercury is the first assault frigate capable of achieving speeds that rival that of starfighters and has been designed with the objective of challenging Starfighters toe-to-toe as opposed to that of traditional Assault Frigates. Boasting both speed and defencive performance isn't all for this little frigate, the Mercury is also equipped with devastating weaponry and never before seen countermeasures developed during the Onyx Project; completely blowing even the Caelestis-Class Star Defender out of the water during testing. Exterior thumb|left|Technical view of Mercury Bearing a striking curved and low-profile design, the Mercury on first glance appears like that of a civilian craft with its unassuming profile and designs. Painted in darker colours to blend into the local surroundings of space, all Triumvirate vessels tend to rely more on a balance of limited visual confirmation and heavy targeting systems than that of other warships in the Galaxy. With a sleek aerodynamic profile the Mercury-class Frigate is capable of achieving astronomical speeds in atmospheric missions as well as kept the Mercury more manueverable in ship-to-ship combat. Interior With an interesting interior, the Mercury-class is designed primarily for war with a heavy focus for combat on the main deck. Pilots are found at the bow of the ship with all specific combat personel located along the dorsal corridors and near the center of the vessel. Decks beneath it are designed with limited crew quarters, engineering and military deployment. The main ventral portion of the vessels designed for rapid deployment of military personel and vehicles (when applicable), a large hanger space open for tactical preparation and war-vehicles in larger conflicts. These decks have been used primarily for reconnaissance vehicles in recent times. History Developed during open war, the Mercury was the first of the Advanced Starcraft line to be dreamed into a reality for the Onyx Project. Seeing the favouritism towards larger craft in the galaxy and knowing even their own advanced vessels were taking a beating maintaining their territory, the engineers of the Onyx Project dreamed of fast vessels that would use Thor's Hammer to its greatest extent. The renewed research of Destiny's Reach also helped with the development of the technologies that would later be placed in all vessel created in the Advanced Starcraft line. The Mercury-class saw its first deployment and maiden voyage a short couple of months before the Twilight Accords and even was present in orbit of Coruscant, safely away from prying eyes, during the Accords themselves. Known Vessels Yet to be disclosed. Category:Triumvirate Vehicles